


Just the Memory of Your Face

by Euphoriana



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Falling In Love, It is all a dream, M/M, Matt is dying but he isn't dying at the same time, and Matt remembering parts of what happened in Superior Iron Man, and its meant to be, its sad okay, seen through memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoriana/pseuds/Euphoriana
Summary: Are these the things he’s left to think about as he dies? His father boxing, a memory of him looking down at Matt ruffling his hair, the old man Matt saved. Meeting Foggy, graduating with him, remembering their first client at Nelson and Murdock, spending time together. God, there was a lot of Foggy.





	Just the Memory of Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is a take at the end of Soule's run of Daredevil, adding in what would happen if Matt actually remembered some of the events from Superior Iron Man. The title comes from "Against All Odds" by Phil Collins. [Here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/97209e0bcc40b36e55afcc89f16b205b/tumblr_poy7agEoWw1qhtdqqo1_640.jpg) and [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/78e8342d4b6a904e55abf66e3a71a612/tumblr_poy7agEoWw1qhtdqqo2_640.jpg) are the two comic pages used as reference for the fic if you want the visual.

In the end, Matt realized that he had accomplished nothing. Nothing had changed, Fisk was still the mayor and Matt was just a man laying on a table trying not to die. He had refused to see that the entire time, and now that he knew different images making their way into his subconscious. No more stories or epic battles. Matt only saw memories, important things he remembered. Ironically, just his life flashing before his eyes.

Are these the things he’s left to think about as he dies? His father boxing, a memory of him looking down at Matt ruffling his hair, the old man Matt saved. After that the images changed, they went from the weird way he remembered seeing–things were never detailed enough too much of it lost to time–to how he perceived things now through his radar sense. Meeting Foggy, graduating with him, remembering their first client at Nelson and Murdock, spending time together. God, there was a lot of Foggy. Thankfully his subconscious seemed to pass over the traumatic events. Matt allowed each scene to wash over him, create some sense of emotion until it moved to the next on its own. 

Eventually, his memories cycled through to something Matt didn't remember and something he should have remembered if it actually happened, mostly because he was _seeing_ things. In the memory, he felt a sense of what was it… panic? He was walking quickly the world tinted in red. He couldn't remember where he was going or why he was in a rush. Whatever was happening his subconscious didn’t give him much background into the situation. He just felt an overwhelming sense of urgency as he moved down the street, cane in hand but forgotten. He wasn't even trying to use it. He turned at what had to be an apartment building, not New York? It didn't smell like New York, didn't sound like it. He didn’t know where he was. 

He walked into the building with the same purpose. He felt a sense of familiarity, but it also felt more like a dream because he couldn’t wrap his mind around the visuals. He knocked on a door and he was greeted with the scent that was Foggy, but the man that answered the door wasn't how Foggy usually looked in his dreams. He had never seen his face, so when he dreamed Foggy just looked like a mix of the people he had seen. That wasn't what this was. 

“Hi, Foggy.” Matt heard his own voice say to the surprised man in front of him. But the surprise quickly changed to worry. And so did the face of the person in front of him. 

“Matt? What happened to your face?” he yelled, and he sounded like Foggy. This is Foggy? He was looking at Foggy? The question of the day was whether it was the real Foggy, or another weird dream his mind made up to make him feel better. Matt felt like he was watching something outside of his own body. He was aware of the emotions running through himself in the ‘memory,’ but as he became aware of what happened he felt different emotions himself. He was confused, but in the memory, he felt a sense of happiness to a degree that he’d never felt before. There was also sadness mixed in, knowing that whatever was happening wasn’t going to last.

“Nothing out of the ordinary. But I like that you still ask. All these years of fighting bad guys in alleys and you’re still worried when I look like I’ve been fighting bad guys in alleys.” Matt heard himself say, still disconnected from the memory. He removed glasses from his face, which explained the red tint to the world. 

“Is something wrong?” Foggy asked.

“No, I just...I just wanted to see you.” Matt said, and for the first time, he was looking at Foggy. Actually looking at him, without any other barriers in the way. Not through his radar sense, not through the red tint of the glasses, and not through a combination of faces in his dreams. This was Foggy… the real Foggy. His best friend, the man that has been by his side since they met. No matter what Matt did, Foggy was still there. Foggy never left him. Foggy stayed through the good and the bad. 

An entire wall of emotions hit him at once. For the first time, the feelings he was remembering were the same as those he had while watching. This wasn’t something he was supposed to give up. The connection between himself and Foggy was incomparable to any other Matt had ever experienced. Every time he needed someone Foggy was there. It has always been Foggy, and since the day they met Matt had been too stupid to see it. To see the love he felt for this man, and that which Foggy must feel for him too. Why else would he continue to put himself through everything Matt puts on him?

“Huh?” Foggy asked, and Matt felt his throat get tight, not just with the realization that washed over him, but also as he watched his vision start to fade out. “Matt? What’s this about? Are you sure you’re okay?” Foggy continued, as the edges of Matt’s vision darkened, along with the colors he saw.

“I… Don’t worry. It’s nothing, Foggy.” Matt said, his throat still tight as he watched Foggy’s face fade into a set of dark blurred colors. Details melted away into darkness. He watched the face of someone he loved, fade into the darkness. As everything turned to black, and his radar started to pick up again, he realized that his throat wasn’t tight in only sadness. He was happy, extremely so, to know that he made it with seconds to spare really. He saw Foggy. The sadness was something all on its own. The sadness came with the knowledge that he could have had more all along. After this. And somehow he’d lost it. He didn’t remember. He loved Foggy… He loves Foggy. And he didn’t remember?

“I’m fine.” Matt hears himself whisper.


End file.
